


The Dream

by ArissaChen



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArissaChen/pseuds/ArissaChen
Summary: Aine Kisaragi woke up with a dream.





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this will be my second time writing a fanfic. I hope this is good enough.

"Yo Mikaze.!"

"Be proper Y/N-san."

"Drop the san and address me informally Mikaze!"

Mikaze semi-huffed and looked away.

"No."

"You're being plain childish **MIKAZE**."

"Don't call me that **Y/N-SAN**."

You were ticked off at his childishness, especially the way he emphasized your name. You know he did it on purpose because he knew you were easily irritated and have short-temper but you being you; you bit it off easily.

 

"MIKAZE! YOU BETTER RUN IN THE COUNT OF THREE!"

You started to count off.

"1"

"?"

Mikaze looked at you questionably and tilted his head. Y/N can't simply scare him off, he can always used a method to stop her from getting berserk.

"2."

Mikaze let you finished the countdown..

"1-And what the hell are you still doing there?"

"I was setting something." You eyebrow raised at him and crossed your arms.

"You do know I was really going to do it if you don't run right?" Mikaze stared at you monotonously and you swear you saw a hint of glint the way his eyes stared at you.

"Not if I can stop you with this."

Mikaze showed you a photo of yourself in bed comfortably sleeping with a huge amount of saliva dripping out of your mouth and markings on your face. That was the day you were dead tired from managing QUARTET NIGHT's mini concert then dozed off after arriving at your shared hotel room; and Reiji was just being a simple prankster and doodled your face. Mikaze being the cautious person he is simply took a photo in case something happened that he could use it for good.

Guess the time was right after all Mikaze.

 

"MIKAZE."

"Yes Y/N-san?"

"Delete that photo once and for all." You demanded with fiery on your eyes. Mikaze wasn't affected after all and reciprocated the feelings head on, but his face wasn't showing anything but managing the Quartet Night made you knew them a little better.

"Despite that face you're making Mikaze I have a feeling you are smirking internally."

"I'm afraid not Y/N-san; I am not capable of producing feelings after all."

"Why you oughta learn how to."

You stepped forward and Mikaze simply backed off.

"The photo."

"You mean this? I was going to send this to the whole Shining Agency for a 'surprise' greeting."

You took another step, same as Mikaze. He held his phone in front as if to mock you. He shooked the device a little and it rung which made you jumped, the photo still in his screen.

"Are you blackmailing the great Y/N?"

"Dumb enough to realize?"

You cracked your knuckles, you are pissed off in a whole different level.

"MIKAZE!!!!!!!" Your voice rung through the hallways of Shining's dormitory for idols.

Mikaze shrugged.

"According to my data, this is my time to run, right?"

"RIGHT!"

Mikaze followed the instruction his internet told him. The run was simply awkwardish.

You chased after him and onto the roads.

"Internet told me when someone chased after you, simply go to the main road and lose her."

Mikaze mumbled and earned another round of tick marks on your head.

"WHERE THE F ARE YOU SEARCHING THOSE INFOS!?"

"None of your concern."

You chased and chased him. Both of you crossed the road and Mikaze was a few meters ahead of you

"MIKAZE-"

CRASH!

 

Mikaze heard the crashing sound and hurriedly turned his head to the scene behind him.

 

A truck crashed Y/N and is now laying on the street with a pool of blood.

The truck driver was also not responding and face on the stirring wheel, blood oozed out of his forehead.

 

"Y/N-san?"

Mikaze freezed and his body seems to malfunctioned. He couldn't react and kept staring. People were already crowding beside him.

"SOMEONE! CALL 911!"

"HELP!"

"Poor girl."

"That face looks familiar."

"Wait, isn't that Quartet Night's manager?"

"Well, sh*t."

Mikaze ears went numb, obstructing all the noises around him. The people didn't even realized the famous Ai Mikaze beside them.

Y/N-san, died? That was what his system told him.

 She died because of his carelessness. She died because he wanted to test her out. She died because he saw you as a test subject. She died because he was selfish. She died because he wanted to try out his feeling for her when she's around.

 

She died because of him.

Taking all the information in and snapping into reality, he overheated but he didn't faint, but instead kept looking at the once alive Y/N now gone.

 

Y/N, you really knew how to get what you want huh? Now I'm calling you by your first name like you wanted to.

The ambulance arrived, seeing with Y/N first, then the truck driver.

"I'm sorry Y/N-san. No.. Y/N."

The rest of the Quartet Night arrived.

"Ai-Ai!"

"Mikaze."

"Ai Mikaze."

Mikaze looked at them, and saw dark circles surrounding them.

"MIKAZE!!!"

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aine Kisaragi woke up from the nightmare he dreamt once again._

_"That dream again."_

_Aine Kisaragi wiped off his sweat and stood up. He rummaged through his closet and wore comfortable clothes. He grabbed the jacket in the couch and headed outside._

_It was still 5 in the morning so he need to go for a walk to get fresh air._

_He was in a daze, completely shutting of his other senses and thought._

_He knew who that person was. It was Ai Mikaze and Y/N L/N._

_They were close and dense about each other's feelings._

_Aine even knew how Ai Mikaze felt about Y/N despite the fact he was asleep or in a state of coma for a couple of years._

_Ai Mikaze was just his very own personal vessel. His very own vessel._

_He sometimes felt he took the life of a person._

_He smiled sadly and thought of the dream once more._

_'Your feelings was strong Ai Mikazee, and I saluted you for that." At first saying his name was weird but he got used to it._

_Ai Mikaze was the reason he was alive after all._

_He looked up after rumbling himself and realized he was in the road the incident happened._

_"Y/N-san."_

_Aine Kisaragi teared up unknowingly despite the fact that he wasn't the one who experienced such traumatic experience._

_In the split of a second, he looked a lot like.._

_Ai Mikaze._

_"Please forgive Ai."_

_Beside the road with the wind gently blowing while a truck passed,_

_Aine Kisaragi cried in place of Ai Mikaze who wasn't able to cry that day._

_Your ghostly figure smiled._

_"I forgive him already."_

_Then you disappeared._

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm.. so how was it?


End file.
